In many systems in which processors are utilized, especially microprocessors, it is very important to reduce the system power consumption to a minimum. To minimize system power it is generally desirable to reduce power consumption in the controlling processor as well as any peripherals, since the processor often consumes a significant portion of the total system power.
It is generally known to conserve system power by turning off peripherals that are not currently is use. However, this does not minimize processor power consumption since the processor is generally still running. Accordingly, there continues to be a need for improved power conservation means and methods that are applicable to the central processor itself as well as to the system as a whole.
As used herein, the word "processor" is intended to refer to any kind of signal processor, as for example and not limited to, digital signal processors, microprocessors and microcontrollers. The processor can be a single microchip or made up of an interconnected set of chips or boards, depending upon the size of the system and needs of the user.